Extra Lessons
by Mirlin
Summary: Kaito is in love with his teacher; Kiyoteru. One day Kaito falls asleep during class and get detention. Is this the moment he was waiting for all this time? - Teacher/Student, Yaoi and Lemonade Goodness
1. Chapter 1

this is the first chapter of a request from veerle-chan

I hope you like it sweet!  
and as promised the next chapter will be 18+

-

it took me quite a while to write this one because the characters doesn't really have a personality.. so I just hope this is in character enough..

© Story: Mirlin  
© Characters: Yamaha Corporation

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"…Let us continue with the next subject. Open your books at page eighty-four." The sound of students grabbing their books and leafing trough them was the only thing audible in the white painted classroom.

Kiyoteru opened his own book at the same page. "Is there anyone who wants to read the first paragraph?" He looked with his dark brown eyes thought the classroom.

The tables in front of Kiyoteru's desk were paired and stood in three neat lines of five tables in a row. Most students were looking the other way, acting like they were busy with something or watching their teacher with a silent pleads in their eyes. All of them hoping that the action they choose, would make their teacher pick someone different then them.

Already knowing that nobody would read out of his or her free will, he smiled. When searching for a candidate, his eyes fell on a lump of blue and white in the back corner of the classroom.

Kaito's head was supported by his arms, which were folded on top of his desk. His figure slowly rising and falling in a steady breath rhythm.

Kiyoteru wrapped his arm around his clothed waist and pressed his glasses closer to his eyes. A wider grin spread on his face. "Maybe Kaito could read us the first lines."

When said the whole class turned around to watch the sleeping figure of their classmate. The girls giggling and the boys joked around. Miku who sat next to the sleeping Kaito, just shook her head and rolled with her eyes.

Kiyoteru opened a drawing in his desk and grabbed a long transparent ruler out of it. A few students grinned even wider then they already did and some even pressed their fingers into their ears. They all knew what their teacher was planning to do.

Clearly enjoying himself, Kiyoteru looked at the blue haired Vocaloid. He held the ruler a mere 30 centimetres above the desk's surface, before he slammed the hard plastic against the table.

"Yes sir!" Kaito called out in shock. He was suddenly wide awake and holding his desk tightly with both hands. He looked around a little confused and when he noticed what happened, a flush coloured his cheeks.

"Mister Shion, would you be so kind to tell me why you were sleeping during my class?" Kiyoteru folded his arms and turned a faked warm smile towards his student. The ruler he had still in his hand was carefully placed onto the table, as if it was made of thin glass.

Kaito didn't answer right away. Instead his eyes finally fell down. "I'm tired, mister Hiyama." He finally answered polite.

A wistfull feeling spread in Kiyoteru's chest. Kaito was his most favourite student, but he was still no sure why. The blue haired slept during class and his grades were decreasing drastically. Those things normally made a student less popular with his teachers, but Kaito could do anything and still he was loved by the brown haired teacher.

It was hard, but Kiyoteru knew he had to be strict at this point. "I would like to see you after school. For detention that is."

Kaito's eyes fixed themselves at his teacher, with a daring glance in them. A small smile appeared and something that looked like a slight sparkle of hope shown in his eyes. "Of course, mister Hiyama."

The other students whispered softly. Some were wondering why Kaito always acted this cool towards their teacher, since it wasn't the first time he did. Normally he was a quiet student, not looking for trouble. Some others students already had their speculations about the tension between their teacher and Kaito, especially the girls. Kiyoteru was quiet a young history teacher after all; the age difference wasn't to big.

Kiyoteru was slightly confused about Kaito's sudden attitude switch, his reaction and the sudden warm ticklish feeling in his abdomen. He quickly turned his eyes away in a failed try to push away his forbidden feelings.

"All right, let's continue." He said, trying his best to act normal. He was trying to avoid Kaito's eyes at all costs. Something that didn't work out quite well as he noticed he was instinctively searching for the blue haired Vocaloid.

"Miku, would you be so kind to read the first paragraph?" The turquoise haired girl nodded emotionless and started reading.

Kaito shove his book before his nose. Searched for the right page, a small satisfied smile shown on his face. Quietly he followed the lines, Miku read, with his eyes.

* * *

At the end of the day Kaito sauntered towards Kiyoteru's classroom. A smile, that couldn't be pushed away, brightened his face. He knew that it was not normal to be happy about detention, but that didn't bother Kaito, not even a little. He would finally be alone with his teacher and that was all he wanted.

He flushed a little when he thought about it and stopped before the blue painted door. He knocked once and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Kaito!" Kiyoteru's voice and his friendly smile, caused the familiar tickles down in Kaito's stomach.

Kiyoteru placed the book he was reading just before down on his desk. "Please sit down." He said against the blue haired and pointed towards the small desk in front of his own much larger desk.

Kaito nodded and walked towards the desk. Instead of sitting down on the chair behind it, he sat down on the desk itself, looking at this teacher with a daring smile. He didn't knew why, but every time he was with Kiyoteru, he just had to do something to make him notice him, even if it was in a negative way.

The expected reaction came. It was a small one. The brown haired only blinked his eyes in disbelieve, but that was more then enough for Kaito.

To Kaito's surprise, Kiyoteru suddenly stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. With every step coming closer to the blue haired. His heart fluttered lightly, until his teacher sat down on his own desk instead of coming closer, what Kaito hoped he would do. The fluttering disappeared from his heart and made place for disappointment and even a bit of embarrassing by the hope he had.

"Kaito, I would like to talk with you about your grades." Kiyoteru folded his arms before his chest and watched the blue haired a little concerned. "The are decreasing, all of them. You do know it will be a problem at the end of the year, do you?"

Kaito suddenly noticed, his teacher was evading his eyes. Grinning on the inside, he was trying to capture the gaze of the elder. "I know." Kaito said softly. "But the Vocaloids…"

"Being a Vocaloid doesn't mean you can slumber off your schoolwork, Kaito."

Kaito was shocked that his teacher cut of his sentence, but what he thought was worse was that his teacher didn't understand his situation. They were both Vocaloids, he was the only one who should understand. "It does!" Kaito defended himself. "I'm tired, I can't find the energy to do my homework. You of all teachers should be the one to understand!"

Kiyoteru signed soundless. "I do understand." He almost whispered. A short moment he was quiet. He straightened his back before he continued and made eye contact for the first time that afternoon. "And I hope you do understand that I'm only doing this for your own good."

Kaito was almost certain that his history teacher knew that looking him straight in the eyes could calm him down that easy. He swallowed and nodded understanding.

"I would advice you to take some extra lessons." The brown haired said. He pressed his glasses closer to his eyes and grabbed his agenda.

Kaito blinked his eyes when he heard his teacher. A warm feeling spread in his chest and hope returned. "Will you give me those lessons?"

"If you don't mind." A friendly smile adorn Kiyoteru's face.

Kaito tried his hardest not to react to enthusiast. "Not at all!" He said and a sweet smile appeared.

Kiyoteru's expression change. In something that could be either way a goofy and naief smile or a seducing grin. A silence followed. Both males staring at each other.

This was the moment Kaito had waited for. They were alone and didn't knew what to say. In his thoughts he had imagined this moment more then once. How he would seduce his teacher by just wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kiss him. But that courage flew away now as quick as it came.

"Kiyoteru?" Kaito watched the Hiyama hopeful.

"You should ask someone to call him by his first name before you…"

Kaito leaned forward and grabbed the tie of his teacher before he could finished his line. He swallowed and searched for just a little bit more courage. With a deep red blush he carefully pulled at the tie, inviting the brown haired to come closer.

And it worked. Kiyoteru let himself get pulled off the desk and came closer with the same speed as Kaito pulled on his tie. Both his hands were place against the desk on each side of the blue haired.

Kaito's breath trembled. Their faces were only a mere 5 centimetres away from each other and now all his courage had left him. His fingers wrapped themselves tighter around the tie, scared that if he would let it go, Kiyoteru would step away as well. It was the last thing he wanted. They were already this close. He just needed that tiny bit of courage to move those last few centimetres.

Kaito shut his eyes in an attempt to control his rapid beating heart, but opened them in shock when lips pressed against his.

Lightly damped lips slowly moved against Kaito's and Kaito answered them. He snake his arms around Kiyoteru's slender shoulders and felt how his teacher wrapped his around his waist.

They were as close against each other as they could ever be. Kaito's heartbeat was speeding up rapidly, what made him wonder if Kiyoteru could feel it.

The blue haired opened his lips slowly and licked his teachers lips gently. As soon as he had done that, he felt guilty about it.

Kiyoteru pulled away in a second and watched Kaito in shock. He brought his hand towards his mouth and touched his lips lightly. Then he turned around and walked towards his desk. "Um…" He said confused. "About your detention."

The attempted act, like nothing had ever happen, broke Kaito's heart. "Didn't you like it?" He sounded hopeless for a short moment.

A blush appeared on his teachers cheeks and Kaito saw he was biting his bottom lip, but he didn't look him in the eyes.

"You did not." Kaito confirmed when no reaction came from Kiyoteru. He too turned his eyes away, embarrassed by what he had done.

"No, Kaito. I…" The teacher was quiet when he searched for word. "I did like it. Honestly, but we can not…" He didn't finish his line, knowing that it was unnecessary to say. Kaito probably already knew what he meant.

Kaito quickly looked at his teacher again. He blushed as he noticed what the elder was trying to tell.

"However." Kiyoteru said in a sudden mood swing. "You still have detention. I want you to write a report about why it is so important to pay attention during class. Write it in two thousand words." Before Kaito could open his mouth to protest he continued. "Also your first extra lesson will be the day after tomorrow. Make sure to finish exercise five 'till nine of chapter three, bring your report and be on time."

Kaito couldn't believe what his teacher just told him to do. "What?" He called out shocked.

"We're done for today. If I were you I would go home quickly to finish your work." Kiyoteru smile reached from ear to ear, knowing he was giving his student hell.

Kaito watched him a few seconds before he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"O and Kaito! Don't forget to finish your other homework as well." Kiyoteru added.

Kaito turned his head and glared at his teacher, not saying a word.

"If you finish it all, maybe I'll reward you after." Kiyoteru place a finger against his lip and smile towards the blue haired.

Kaito got the hint and blushed. He nodded with a small smile and then left.

Kiyoteru watched him leaving before the real shock came. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. He had to get back to his senses before things would go horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra Lessons Ch. 2**

"That was all for today." Kiyoteru closed his book and looked at the blue haired student in front of him.

Kaito took a deep breath, glad that they finally were done. He leaned back into his chair and smiled at his teacher.

"You really are improving Kaito." Kiyoteru said proudly. He stood up from his seat and stepped towards student. He placed his hand on top of Kaito's head and ruffled his blue hair.

Kaito tried to duck away from the hand on his head and just as he was getting irritated about it, Kiyoteru pulled his hand back.

"Shall I threat you some ice-cream?" The older male asked.

The irritation disappeared immediately when Kaito's favourite food was mentioned. "Ice-cream?" His eyes twinkled like the eyes of an eight year old child would do after hearing the same thing.

Then something popped up in his mind. The enthusiasm on his face disappeared just a bit and was replaced by a doubtful glance at his teacher. "Well actually, I wanted to do something else today."

He stood up from his chair and walked closer to his teacher. He carefully grabbed the collar of his teacher's blouse with two hands and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a feather light kiss. Kaito watched his teacher with a hopeful expression. "Do you mind treating me ice cream later today?"

Never before had the blue haired Vocaloid seen such a doubtful look on this teacher's face and it made him wary for the answer that would come.

"Kaito, I…" Kiyoteru whispered sorrowfully, the doubt clearly visible in his eyes.

Suddenly the doubt disappeared and Kaito's fears were answered.

Kiyoteru stepped away from his student and walked to the classroom door, stabbing Kaito straight through his heart.

Kaito's hand slowly curled into fists. "Why not?" He asked almost desperately. "I thought you liked it! You said you liked it! We kissed so many times! Why do you walk away now!" He felt tears burning in the corner's of his eyes, but forced them back.

Then the lights went off and a muted click told Kaito the door was being locked. His anger disappeared immediately and he looked at Kiyoteru with a confused expression.

Then his teacher walked back to him and Kiyoteru placed his hands against Kaito's cheeks, caressing it gently. "You think too much." He whispered and then chuckling. "If anyone finds us here, we are both in big trouble. You do know that right?"

Kaito nodded and leaned into Kiyoteru's touch. He closed his eyes when his teacher's face came closer to his and then he felt the elder's lips against his. A warm feeling spread through his stomach, the feeling he felt every time they kissed in the last few weeks.

Kiyoteru nibbled Kaito's bottom lip, putting a little bit more force into the kiss. He put his arms around the slender waist of his student, pulling his body slightly closer.

Kaito quickly snaked his arms around his teacher's shoulders and parted his lips slightly. With his tongue he licked his teachers lips, trying to find a opening between them. He was shocked when his teacher pulled back.

"Why so fast?" Kiyoteru mumbled against Kaito's lips. "We got plenty of time, haven't we?"

A shock of desire shot through Kaito's stomach and soon through the rest of his body. The feeling made him light-headed. It took a while before he managed to get his thoughts back in line and could speak again. "I… I have voice practice in two hours."

"Skip it."

Kaito pulled his head back to look at his teacher's face, for as far as he could in the dark classroom and laughed softly. "You're a teacher. You shouldn't say such things."

"Right now, I'm not your teacher." Kiyoteru said. His voice hoarse from lust. "Skip your practice. Who knows when the next time will be we can do this."

Kaito blushed slightly. "What do you mean with 'this'?" Kaito asked wantonly and curious. He had his speculations, but he wanted to know first hand, before he would get false hopes.

Kiyoteru bend himself to Kaito's ear. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered in a hoarse and sensual voice.

Kaito shivered in anticipation, closed his eyes and kissed his teacher again. He pressed his body close against Kiyoteru, answering his question without words.

While their lips moved against each other, Kaito's tongue tried to access his teacher's mouth a second time. He moaned softly and hoped it was enough to convince his teacher to open his mouth. Carefully he slid his hands over Kiyoteru's chest. He was nervous and didn't exactly knew how far he could go, but it aroused him to test his boundaries.

Kiyoteru's lips curled into a grin. "Impatient." He mumbled and then gave Kaito the access he wanted.

Kaito didn't listen to the comment of his teacher and slipped his tongue in. A bliss when tongues met made Kaito shiver a second time.

Kiyoteru tightened his grip around his student's waist, his hands searching for the edge of Kaito's shirt. And when he found it, he slipped both his hands under the fabric to touch Kaito's warm and smooth skin.

Not long after that Kiyoteru broke the kiss and the loss of contact made Kaito whine softly in disappointment.

Soon Kiyoteru's lips touched the younger Vocaloid's jaw and his hands moved from Kaito's sides to his collar.

Kaito's heartbeat sped up rapidly. He watched Kiyoteru while his teacher's fingers curled around his school uniform's tie and slowly pulled it off of his neck. He loved Kiyoteru's touches, but it made him nervous as well. He had dreamed how Kiyoteru would undress him and pleasure him many times before, but now it actually happened he was a little bit scared. Scared for what he would feel and scared what he should do or how to react.

Kiyoteru took the time to unbutton two of Kaito's button's and traced his lips over his neck, throat and carefully to a bare collarbone.

Kaito breath released a shuddering breath. He threw his head in his neck and to allow Kiyoteru more access to his throat. "Kiyo-san." He groaned. He noticed that his pants were getting uncomfortably tight and hoped Kiyoteru would continue a little faster.

* * *

But Kiyoteru didn't, instead he suddenly stopped and looked shocked to the classroom door.

Kaito startled because his teacher did and looked over his shoulder to the door, hoping to see what Kiyoteru was shocked about. "What is it?" He asked a little panicked.

Kiyoteru placed a finger against his lips, shushing the younger male.

Kaito listened carefully and tried to figure out what happened. His heart beat fast in fear because Kiyoteru didn't tell him what was happening.

Then the sound of a closing door was audible and soon after the light of the hallway went off.

Immediately Kiyoteru buttoned Kaito's blouse again. "We have to go quickly, before they'll close the school."

Kaito was affected by Kiyoteru's panic, quickly fixed his cloths. When he looked like nothing had happened, the disappointment came. He stared at Kiyoteru's back and sighed softly.

His teacher was putting his things into his bag and turned around to face Kaito when he was done. The disappointment on Kaito's face seemed to infect him as well. The corners of his mouth were slightly turned down. He walked towards his student and touched his cheek softly.

Kaito leaned into the touched again and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, looking at his teacher's smile.

"Ice cream?" His teacher asked.

Kaito's eyes widened and the disappointment vanished. "Yes!" He said a little over enthusiastic.

Kiyoteru laughed softly. "Come on then." He said and walked out of the classroom.

Kaito quickly followed. When he walked out of the classroom he saw his teacher standing a little further in the hallway talking to the concierge.

"I didn't know there was still someone in the building." The concierge said.

"It's not a problem. I was showing a video with the lights off." Kiyoteru explained. Then he turned to Kaito. "We have to go. The school is going to close. We'll continue next week."

Kaito had to keep himself from laughing. He never expected his teacher to be such a good lair. "I'm sorry, but I think I don't understand what you explained to me today. Maybe, if it is possible, you could explain it to me tomorrow again?"

"That would be an option, but let's go outside first. The concierge would like to go home." Kiyoteru said.

* * *

Kaito smiled and walked to Kiyoteru, who turned around and walked together with him outside.

The concierge followed them and closed the door when they were outside.

When he was out of view, Kiyoteru turned around to Kaito.

"Tomorrow." Kiyoteru said laughing. "You really are impatient, aren't you?"

Kaito smiled. "As if you care." He said teasingly. He dared to say something like that because he was pretty sure that his teacher wouldn't mind they would meet tomorrow.

Kiyoteru chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see if someone was around. "I'll make sure we get a classroom tomorrow and I'll ask if it's possible to work longer." Kiyoteru said.

Kaito looked at his teacher. He knew exactly what his teacher meant and it made him feel a nervous and excited at the same time. His cheeks flushed slightly when he thought of it.

Kiyoteru moved in closer and pulled Kaito into a feather light kiss. "I can't wait." He said and buried his face against Kaito's neck for a moment. Then he pulled back again. "Come, let's eat some ice cream."

The twinkling in Kaito's eyes appeared again when 'ice cream' was mentioned.

Before Kaito could say something Kiyoteru grabbed his hand and gently pull the younger boy with him, towards the nearest ice cream van.

**~To Be Continues~**


End file.
